Hazel Potter: Book One
by Midnight Productions
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Harry Potter was born girl and instead of looking like her father with her mother's eyes, it was the other way around? Well, here's the story of Hazel Potter, the girl who lived. – Rewrite


So, here is another attempt to get my story past the 8th chapter. I'll be changing a few things just like last time but it is pretty much the same, I'll just get more written (hopefully) before I lose my muse and then forget what I'm trying to write about…

Anyway…

Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Harry Potter was born girl and instead of looking like her father with her mother's eyes, it was the other way around? Well, here's the story of Hazel Potter, the girl who lived. – **Rewrite**

Disclaimer: If I owned then I wouldn't be writing a fanfic (sorry guys)

Posted 10/7/12

Chapter One: The Girl Who Lived

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were very proud to say that they were perfectly normal. They were the newest residents of Privet Drive, having just moved into number four and were excited to start their life together with their one and a bit year old son.

Mr. Vernon Dursley was the director of a very dull firm called Grunnings, which made drills. In the last year he had risen through the ranks and if he kept his work to the standard he's set then he could very well get yet another promotion. It was only recently that he took up a desk job, a few months after he found out that his girlfriend Petunia Evans was pregnant with his child. He had been in the process of becoming a professional rugby player but had to put his plans to the side. He was a very attractive man, muscled from playing sport, messy blond hair with blue eyes; he was one of the most desirable guys throughout his college career. His main short coming however, was his explosive temper, though luckily not many saw it.

Mrs. Petunia Dursley on the other hand was slim, had auburn hair and grey eyes. She wasn't particularly beautiful but she could pass as pretty when she made the effort. She had just graduated from medical school when she found out she was pregnant with her son Dudley (Vernon chose the name), who they thought was the finest child in all of London.

Petunia's sister Lily on the other hand was no-where near normal, her sister often referred to her as a freak. Petunia thought that it was unforgivable that her little sister, who their parents adored, didn't even go to their funeral or to her own wedding.

Lily was a witch. That, and the fact that the rest of the family were non magical, had been one of the main things that severed the sisters, who had been inseparable when they were young. Lily and her husband James, who also had magical talents, had a daughter called Hazel who they loved and cherished with all their hearts.

It was a cold morning on November 1st, frost had formed on the lawn and as Petunia was going out to get the milk bottles she found a bundle of blankets in a basket on her front door step with nothing but a note. She took the basket with her into the kitchen with the milk, and upon further investigation found a baby girl. The note explained that the baby was her niece Hazel and that her sister and brother-in-law had been killed by some evil wizard who had vanished in the attempt to kill Hazel. It also said that it was because Lily had sacrificed herself for the girl that she was able to survive the attack. Then it rambled on about how Hazel had to live with Petunia because of some sort of blood bond nonsense, it even said that the more down trodden that she was when it came time for her to go that infernal school Hogwarts, the better.

The letter was from a man called Albus Dumbledore and that fact displeased Petunia immensely. After the initial shock went away, she was infuriated. She had been pretending she didn't have a sister for years and now, out of no-where, she had to take care of her dead sister's child! It was an outrage, a scandal. Even through the anger she felt she still had enough compassion to let the child stay as, she told herself, it wouldn't do to turn a one year old out onto the streets.

At the time Petunia decided that she would accept the child as her own, she wouldn't be caught dead helping Dumbledore in his plans, but would use her to cook and clean. In her mind she justified this as it would prepare her for later in life. It did not help that every time she looked at the child she saw the more green than hazel eyes and red hair that could have passed as her sister at that age.

Within four years though, as Hazel grew, her originally strawberry blonde hair turned a beautiful auburn and she started to look even more like Lily did as a child. Petunia didn't want to admit it, but she felt that she had her younger sister back without the nasty magic, except for those eyes, which still seemed to be closer to green than hazel. It was then that truly thawed out Petunia's determination to keep Hazel at arm's length. She remembered the letter she had written to Dumbledore when she was young about letting herself go to Hogwarts, and ultimately the one he wrote her about Hazel. She absolutely refused to see her niece used as a pawn, she would have to get in contact with a few acquaintances, like that Andromeda Tonks, Hazel would be ready when she re-entered the Wizarding World.

-o-o-o-

A/N) Well, I was going to say that you should push that purple button to send me a review, but then I remembered they got rid of it *pout*. Review is still appreciated, even anonyms(?) ones XD


End file.
